Anastasia and Hogwarts
by She'sOutOfFocus
Summary: Anastasia is introduced! Her parents thought she was a squib but they were oh so mistaken...
1. Introduction

**OK this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I am very new to this and if I got it wrong when it says label.. tell me :$**

**Review x Thanks**

Anastasia looked at her watch: 8:59pm.

"Hey guys it's basically 9 now, and you said you'd be gone now right?" Anastasia lead the present company out of the house and onto the front door step. It was the end of the summer holidays and there was still some essence of light outside, almost sunset.

"Yeah, come on Wendy my mum said she'd pick us up at the bus stop." Replied Yvonne, turning to a reasonably pale-faced girl in a long black jumper with dark brown, wavy hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks A."

"Oh it's fine really, I hope you guys have a good time at your new school… Oakwood wasn't it?" Anastasia turned to look at both Yvonne and Wendy.

"Oh, I'm not going to be going there any more, I got a letter." Wendy replied, with a somewhat over-emphasis on the last phrase.

"Oooh. Miss smarty-boffin person." Yvonne said mockingly.

"Oh no it's not like that at all. But mum said not to tell anybody. Anyway come on Yvonne! We gotta go now."

Wendy turned on her heel and left, grabbing Yvonne by the crook of her elbow, practically dragging her.

"Thanks A! Keep talking on msn and stuff, I don't want to be forgotten! We may be going to…" Yvonne's voice trailed off as there was a flash of headlights and a loud beeping noise.

"Ok come on Amelia. We can watch that movie you brought over. I love sleepovers."

* * *

Anastasia and Amelia were in their separate sleeping-bags, in the dimly lit room, with deep purple walls which let off a purplish glow. Behind the rather large TV, lavender curtains muffle the windows, and to the left of them is a door, showing the dark, star-spotted landscape which is Anastasia's garden. Anastasia is reasonably well-off, but she was never spoiled as a child. At least, not as much as some. The television lit up the girls' faces, which could give quite a spooky effect, depending on how you looked at the scene. A bowl of half-eaten popcorn lies in between the girls. Their faces suddenly become much brighter and the sight on the TV causes them to jump, knocking the bowl of popcorn over.

Both girls turn to where the popcorn had previously been standing, and burst into laughter.

"That-wasn't-even… even funny." Amelia said between stifled outbursts of laughter.

"I know!" Replied Anastasia "Gosh I'm boiling! Can you go and open the door?"

Amelia struggled out of her sleeping bag and opened the door, Anastasia paused the film. When she returned, Anastasia went into the back room where the fridge was and called out "Amy do you want coke or lemonade.. or cherry, or what?"

No reply.

There is a sound of liquid being poured. "Amy! What do you want?"

Still no reply.

There is the same sound again. "Ok, well I got you cherry because that's what I'm having." The fridge door slams and Anastasia backs out of the back room holding a glass in each hand. "Whoa opening that door really made a difference, it's freezing in here!" She turned to the left **(The side which is behind the TV)** "Ohmygosh! The windows are actually.. frozen..? And you know, that movie is really depressing. I think we shoul—"

Glass shattered.

A red liquid poured over the floor.

**Right so it didn't look much like a Harry Potter story, but if you've read HP then you would probably know what the source of the coldness is. Please review and tell me if I should publish the next Chapter.**


	2. Dementors

**Woo second chapter! Still nothing much happens, but it's better than nothing at all. Review! 3**

Glass shattered.  
A red liquid poured over the floor.

_Bugger._

_I'm pretty sure Dementors have always only been in the book _Harry Potter. _I never thought they were real,_ _and I was having such a good day. Oh well, if this is a dream I better get it over with. What would Harry usually do in this situation… _

Anastasia thought for as long as she found necessary with Dementors gliding towards her.

I suppose I might as well give it a go… Expecto Patronum!

Nothing happened. Anastasia tried and tried, and the cloaked figures were getting closer.

_Oh wow I feel really stupid right now._

_Of course you do! You don't have a wand! And Dementors don't exist, you can't possibly scare off something that isn't there._

_That's not why I feel stupid…_

Reason could not dampen her spirits. She thought of the time when her whole family were together, including her now dead sister, Annette.

Still nothing was happening. Anastasia was panicking.

She put all her attention towards thinking of the best time in her life, and immediately, seemingly unconsciously she screamed:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver, ghost-like wolf appeared, almost galloping; fierce, yet somehow graceful. The Dementors retreated, the wolf chasing after them and dissolving into the atmosphere.

Amelia stood next to Anastasia, pale and paralyzed with fear, her mouth wide open, as if she had been about to scream, but not quite managed it.

* * *

When Amelia came to, and they were trying to decide on whether they had imagined it all or that strange thing had actually happened, they heard the front door open and an immediate hush fell over the room. Anastasia whispered to Amelia "My parents are back! Pretend to be asleep, it's 4:00am! Where the hell have they been?" 

Anastasia's mother walked into the room. "Gosh it's chilly in here. Oh look Ted, sleeping like little angels!"

"Yes. Well after that little meeting with Dumbledore, do you think we should tell Anastasia?" Replied her father from down the hall.

"Well I don't see why she would believe us! Or whether she would understand us, though I suppose she did read the muggle version of Harry's biography. They made it sound so dramatic in that book." She rolled her eyes "Why would we want to tell her she was a squib anyway?!"

"Well she still has a few days before she would be starting Hogwarts, maybe we should just see whether she's got any magical ability then." Ted looked doubtful.

The parents came over and gave Anastasia a kiss on the forehead then left, when the girls were absolutely sure that Anastasia's parents were upstairs, they sat up and began to talk again.

"Well we obviously didn't imagine it then. But you can't be a squib, you just did expecto patronum without a wand!" said Amelia

"Well maybe it was instinctive you know? There must be a way to show them I'm not a squib!"

"I don't see how you could, but I'm really tired now can we please talk about this in the morning?"

"Fine."

Amelia seemed to almost instantly fall asleep.

But there were too many thoughts racing through Anastasia's head to let her sleep, and she stayed wide awake all night long, watching the ice on the windows slowly melt and drip to form a large puddle on the floor.

**  
Like watching paint dry! Deary me. That wasn't a very long chapter I know, but that's because she's still at home. I will make them longer when she gets to school. x**


End file.
